Light & Darkness
by demon hunterss
Summary: Inu Yasha helps Kagome escape from her abusive father Naraku. While he tries to track her down, Kagome has problems of her own, including a budding new romance with Inu Yasha and the possibility of losing her magic powers. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Light & Darkness**

**Prologue**

A long time ago in Japan, a girl named Kagome at the age of six was betrothed to a young man named Inu Yasha. The girl could produce light from the very tips of her fingers. Her mother told her that her great-grandmother could do the very same thing. Later on that evening, she began practicing with her mother to get better at it. Her mom said that when she got older, she could produce even greater magic.

In another castle not to far away, Inu Yasha sat in a corner doing his study work. He told no one except Kagome that he could produce darkness around his body. The reason he told no one, was that he was scared of what might become of it. In his mind, darkness represents hate and evil. He wasn't very fond of it, but he did practice with it sometimes. About a year ago he scared Kagome while entering a room in total darkness. Once she found out it was him, she temporarily blinded him.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

A couple of years had passed, and their parents kept trying to make them like each other. Then something happened that could never be forgotten. Kagome's mother died of a terrible illness. Her father, Naraku, was then really all she had. But unlike her mother, he condoned her use of magic. Every time she used it, even to see in the dark, he would do something terrible to her.

Inu Yasha had just gotten the news that her mother had died, and he felt sorry for her. But a sudden chill crept on him,and he remembered that her father was very abusive. So he quickly made plans to meet up with her that evening. Later on in the evening, he paid a person to send an urgent message to her. In about one hour Kagome received the message from Inu Yasha.

Dear Kagome,

I know things are very hard right now. I have found a way for you to run away from your father. So meetmeat the docking barge at 9:00 tonight.

-Inu Yasha

That evening she spent her time planning on how to get out of the castle. The lights went out at 8:00 and she planned to go out at 8:30. The tricky part was to get out of the house and into the garden. It was the middle of the night when she went outside. Everything was pitch black and foggy. She had to use her magic in the dark. Then one of the guards saw her light and began to follow. She got halfway there when she started hearing footsteps. But when she turned around no one was there. She got so fed up with it that she blinded everyone and everything. Then she heard a thump, and realized she only temporarilyblinded her follower. Realizing she had only enough time to meet Inu Yasha, she ran the rest of the way there.

Inu Yasha looked at the clock and thought _'She's late.'_

"Inu Yasha!"

His headsnapped up to who it was. "You're late."

"Sorry, I had to get rid of some guy."

"You did loose him?"

"Yes." She started to remember when she blinded him.

"What?"

While she was giggling, she managed to say "Nothing."

"OOOKKKKK…………Well, your ship leaves at 10 a.m. tomorrow. So when you get home, start to pack lightly. And bring some money with you so you can buy some stuff when you get there." After he said so, he started to leave.

"Wait! Where am I going?"

"You're going to America. You'll be safe there. Away from your father and his little bitch." Inu Yasha said while growling.

Was Inu Yasha growling or was it just her imagination? "Inu Yasha, are you ok?"

"Hmmmmmmm……… Oh, yes."

_'Dammit, I'm growling again!'_

"Anyway, thank you."

You're welcome."

She ran off to her castle and left Inu Yasha to go to his. As she turned to go he watched her leave. Then the sadness that he held on broke. But then he had to admit that it was for her. Then he realized that it was getting late, and if he didn't get home in 30 minutes they would start asking questions.

The next morning she got up at 9:00 to get ready. She did as he asked; 'packing light'. Since it was so early, it was not that cold. She got out of the castle. She thought that she might go to Inu Yasha's castle. But then decided to go against that, because it would make her late. When she got to the docking bay it was very packed. She had a hard time getting through the crowd with luggage in her hands. She tried to get to her ship, but a pair of hands grabbed her by the waist and hugged her. She tried to gut him, but he grabbed her wrist too. She turned around to see Inu Yasha with a shocked expression on his face.

"Sorry." She muttered.

"It's ok."

She looked down and tried not to blush.

* * *

This is my first Inu Yasha fanfic, so I hope ya'll like it! Don't hurt me! (no flames, please!)

-Laina


	2. Chapter 2

**Light and Darkness  
By  
Demon Huntress  
Chapter 2**

_

* * *

He is actually trying to __be nice _she thought she thought 

Then she realized that she is going to be late.

"Inuyasha can you help me carry my luggage."

_Bossy _Inuyasha thought as he was smiling

"What?"

"Nothing, hey I know a shortcut to get your ship."

" Thanks, I am already late as it is."

He leads to her ship when she was about to say goodbye he hugged her. _He has never done that before_ she thought. When he was done he looked down at her in a way that he never had before. Then he leaned down and kissed her. Since she had never been kissed before she wasn't good at it. When he broke away he said

"You can't kiss."

" Ohhhh … shut up."

He laughed at her and picked up her luggage and guided her to her ship.

"Inuyasha, thanks for everything an well goodbye. I'll see again sometime won't I?"

He didn't know how to answer to that question, but he knew he had to forget her fast or he will go after her and make her stay.

"We will see, now get on that ship before it sails off." He told her

He staid put as she got on the ship because if he moved he would defiantly ask her to stay but he cannot. He wanted her life to be as free as possible without rules on how to live your live.

_Goodbye Kagome_ he thought as the ship sailed in to the sunset.

Meanwhile on the ship Kagome starts getting seasick.

_Oh god why did I ever get on this ship any way, I hate boats with a passion._ She starts to see land.

_Well time for a new start in California. _

When she got off the boat she looked at a map. While she was looking around she found a small shop for sale so she goes into it and tries on stuff. Since she wanted all this stuff but had to buy few until she gets a job. The she looked at the map and found a small apartment complex with a cheap price too.

"Excuse me mister," asked Kagome

"Yes" said the clerk

"Um… I would like an apartment please on the middle floor please."

"That will be 100.00 dollars to start out and 50 each month."

"Ok"

" Your room is B35, and also I need you to fill out some information for me."

"Ok"

"Alright Ms. Kagome your luggage will be sent to you shortly."

"Thank you Mr… "

"My name is Koga, I wouldn't expect you to pronounce my last name, so just call me that."

"Ok…Well see you later."

_Man she has a fine ass_ Koga thought.


End file.
